1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for extracting a partial area from an original image.
2. Related Background Art
In the image processing apparatus, there is frequently utilized a function of cutting out a part of an input image and displaying such cutout image. For example, in a system for preparing a photograph for use in an ID card or the like, it is required to cut out a desired or noticeable area, including the face, from the image data of the object, according to the dimension and the face fitting position determined for each ID card and to display such cutout image. The technology for cutting out the noticeable area from the input image is disclosed for example in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-8814.
The technology disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-8814 is to point the top of the head and the chin with the mouse and to calculate the cutout area in such a manner that the external periphery of the cutout area matches the actual vertical and horizontal dimensions of the output image when the coordinates of the pointed two points become equal to the actual dimension between the two points designated for output.
However the contour of the human face has smooth irregularities, and it is not easy, for the unskilled user, to select the two points, namely the top of the head and the chin.
Also, while the output data define the length of face, the upper margin and the vertical and horizontal size of the photograph, the face is always centered within the width of the output image so that the freedom of arrangement is limited. Also in consideration of the ease of data preparation by the user, it is desirable to decrease the number of items to be designated for the output data.